bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery (Script)
10/2/89 INTRO TO TITLES B MICROPHONE 1 Radio Announcer voice Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to a brand new adventure starring the ever glorious, Miss Betty Boop. That singing-and-dancing ray of cartoon sunshine...When last we saw Betty she was: Always getting into trouble... Always getting out of trouble... And always getting into it again... Betty was friendly to everyone even though some were a bit to friendly. But somehow she always got away and came home to be America's favorite sweetheart. That was only the beginning! Join us now as our plucky heroine, together with her trusty pals Koko the clown and Bimbo, the musical dog, take on the wild and wonderful world of Hollywood where anything can happen and usually does. DINER 1 SAM SLADE ...and keep the nickle for a tip! ...getting out of cab... 2 TAXI CAB Cheapskate! Anthropomorphic automobile voice 10/2/89 2 3. SAM SLADE Oh-Oh 4 SAM SLADE Hiya, doll... ...looks at his watch, realizes he's late... ...slips into booth with Miss Green, trying to cover his lateness with bravado... 5 MISS GREEN (coldly) You're late, Mr. Slade, we better be able to She's totally count on you tonight. business-like... 6. SAM SLADE Er...yeah...yeah...but first lemme get a cuppa java , ok? Hey, how's about some service over here. 7. OTHER PATRON Yeah, me too! 8. OTHER VOICE Yeah, where's mine? 9. CROWD Yeah...yeah!! (Ad lib bruha-ha) 10. BIG ANIMAL 1 Where's my burger? 10/2/89 3 11 BIG ANIMAL 2 Where's my eggs? 12 DEEP VOICE FROG Where's that waitress with them pretty legs? 13 ROW OF ANGRY DINERS Be-tty 14. CROWD Be-tty! 15. SILVERWARE Be-tty! 16. BETTY BOOP Betty Boop, at your service. 17 CROWD Yeaaa Betty!!! 18 BETTY (bantering with Diner crowd) Here's your water, Elmo. Want a straw?That slice big enough for ya, Jack? Don't eat so fast! How's about them cling peaches? Yum Yum. 19 AMY That Betty Boop is really sweet. 10/2/89 4 20 DINER 1 You know her singin' is really neat. 21 DINER 2 Yeah! But whens' it gonna put her on easy street? 22 BETTY Here's your cup of coffee, Mister. 23 DINER DAN Let's have more sales and less service! (turns and yells into kitchen) Where's dem plates? 24 BIMBO Take it, Koko! 25 DINER DAN Speed it up! (pause) ..and watch the grill for me! 26 BIMBO Oh no! 27 GRILL (villainous laugh) 10/2/89 5 28 BIMBO We need more eggs Koko. 29 BIMBO (Ad lib exclamation!!!) 30 BIMBO Cover for us Betty! 31 BETTY Again? Musical BETTY #1 (sings) 32 MISS GREEN Remember Mr. Slade , I'm counting on you ….wrapping up business... 33 SAM SLADE Sure, sure...I'Il take care of everything. (pause) You know that waitress and her pals are pretty entertaining. 34 MISS GREEN (sarcastically) Sorry I can't stay to watch the show. 35 DINER DAN I've had enough of you morons, you're fired. Explodes! 10/2/89 6 36 BETTY But why? We were just havin' a little fun... 37 DINER DAN Yeah, but this ain't no dance hall...it's a diner! 38 BIMBO Now what do we do? That's the third time this month we've been fired. 39 BETTY Cheer up, Bimbo! We'll find another job. 40 BIMBO Yeah, but will we ever find a job...as musicians? 41. BETTY We are musicians and nothing's gonna change that. Besides I got this feelin' our big break is right around the corner. 42. SAM SLADE Yer right about that kid, I been lookin' for some musicians to help me out on a surveillance job tonight... 43 BIMBO (excited) Then you're...a detective? 10/2/89 7 44 SAM SLADE Sam Slade, best detective in town...Y'know I was just having lunch with my client, a certain Miss Green...she's the personal secretary to Lola Daville... 45 BETTY The big Hollywood movie star? 46 SAM SLADE The very same...anyway, this Lola Daville is wearing a million dollar diamond necklace at her costume party tonight....and she wants undercover protection...so she sent Miss Green to hire me..but the job's too big for just one gumshoe, ..and you being musicians, well, that's the perfect cover... 47 BIMBO (EXCITED) You mean like musical detectives? 48 SAM SLADE Yeah, sure..whaddya say? 49 BETTY Well... We don't know much about detecting...but we can surely find out. Right boys? 50 SAM SLADE Swell. Tonight at the DaVille mansion, eight o'clock. 10/2/89 8 51 DINER DAN Well, whaddya all staring at? Eat! LOLA'S PARTY B RADIO ANNOUNCER Good evening ladies and gentlemen, this is Radio Hollywood reporting live from superstar Lola DaVille's annual masquerade ball! Everybody that is somebody is here at this divine event tonight...Oh look, there's Maxwell Moviola, the great film director, whose latest movie... BETTY Talking to herself in the mirror. B-1 ...this could be your big chance, Betty Boop so... don't blow it. 52. SAM SLADE Pssst. 53. BETTY …..ooohh! 54. SAM SLADE Pssst... Betty. 55 BETTY Oh, Sammy you're so alarming! 5610/2/89 9 SAM SLADE Report to me right away if you see anything suspicious. I'll be in this costume mingling with the guests... 57 BETTY Aye, aye, mon capitan...oh, that's my cue! See ya later Sammy (laugh) 58 SAM SLADE Uh...break a leg, kiddo. musical BETTY #2 (sings) 59 BETTY Thank you, thank you, oh, you're too kind, thank you... 60 MAXWELL MOVIOLA What is your name, Miss? 61 BETTY BOOP (flirting) My name is Betty Boop... but you can call me Betty. 62 MAXWELL MOVIOLA Miss Boop...l am...Maxwell Moviola! 63 BETTY The movie director from Moola Studios? 64 MAXWELL MOVIOLA You've heard of me no doubt...Your act...it is good...You... must call me sometime. 10/2/89 10 65 BETTY Well, gee, Mr. Moviola I... 66 BIMBO Betty look! It's Lola DaVille. 67 MAXWELL MOVIOLA Lola DaVille! 68 CROWD VOICE 1 Lola DaVille! 69 CROWD VOICE 2 Lola DaVille! 70 CROWD VOICE 3 Lola DaVille! 71 CROWD HUB-BUB (excited) Lola DaVille! Look it's Lola DaVille! 72 KOKO'S HEART Ha-ha-ha-yippee-yahoo-etc... 73 LOLA DAVILLE Miss Green! 74 MISS GREEN Yes, Miss DaVille. 75 LOLA DAVILLE Send an autographed photo to that clown. 10/2/89 11 76 MISS GREEN Right away Miss DaVille. 77 BETTY Hey Bimbo...Who's that guy following Miss DaVille? 78 BIMBO Huh? 79 BETTY That guy with the big red nose...he sure looks suspicious to me... 80 BIMBO Yeah! 81 BETTY C'mon Koko, let's find Sam. You keep an eye on him, Bimbo... 82 CROWD (ad lib panic) Voice 1 Where's the lights? Voice 2 What's happening? Voice 3 Help me! Etc... 83 BETTY Excuse me, pardon me, excuse me...00ps Cops-what. Hey, Mister you forgot your…………gun? Oh dear. 84 LOLA DAVILLE (screams) My necklace! It's gone! 10/2/89 12 85 BETTY Well, don't look at me... ...sees she's about to get blamed... 86 LOLA DAVILLE Seize that woman! How dare you steal my treasure, you little Lola wilts on last guttersnipe!! Somebody call the police. line. 87 BETTY Just a minute! That's not my gun! Somebody with a big nose mask put it in my hand! 88 LOLA DAVILLE Ha! A likely story! Where is this big nose mask? 89 BIMBO Right here Miss DaVille! Koko, tear off his ...dramatically... mask! Bimbo thinks he's saved the day... ...remember, Snuffer is having his nose pulled... SNUFFER (nasal) Let go of me, you idiots! 90 I'm Lt. Snuffer...of the Los Angeles... police department! 91 BIMBO Oops, heh-heh. ...embarrassed, nervous... 10/2/89 13 92 SNUFFER (impatiently) Think of Oliver Hardy on that MMPH... like when he's fed up with Stan Laurel_.. Mmph! I had an anonymous tip there'd be a heist tonight! 93 BETTY Wait! Sam can tell you! Where's Sam? (gasp) Ohhh...no! But I didn't do anything, honest! (Boo-hoo) 94 SNUFFER Tell it to the judge, sister...yer under arrest! Interrupts Betty's weeping. 95 BETTY Koko, Bimbo! Help me! 96 SNUFFER Let's go boys! 97 BETTY I’m innocent! Innocent do you hear me? From inside the Innocent! paddywagon……. 10/2/89 14 POLICE STATION 98 DETECTIVE #2 So ya don't know nothing eh? 99 BETTY (shaking her head) I know I didn't do it, that's what I know. 100 SNUFFER A likely story. Give her the light. Listen, sister, you better sing ...and fast. 101 BETTY Ok... (SINGS) Poor little jailbird... blue to the bottom of your soul... 102 SNUFFER Enough of this hooey! 103 BETTY Well, if you don't believe me, just ask Sam. 10/2/89 15 Bimbo's voice in disguise. 104 SNUFFER Forget it. Bumping heads with DaVille's chandelier put him out indefinitely. 105 GUARD Habeas and Corpus, attorneys-at-law here to see Miss Boo...ooof! 106 BIMBO (CORPUS) Hmmm...terrible haircut. I'd sue if I were you... Out! We need to talk to our client 107 SNUFFER We're getting nowhere boys... (lowers voice) ...but, I got a better idea. 108 BETTY I think you fellas..Koko! Bim... 109 BIMBO Shhhh... 110 BETTY What am I going to do? I've been framed! 111 BIMBO We know. We saw the thief. 10/2/89 16 112 BETTY Did you catch him? 113 BIMBO No he got away...but he dropped this 114 BETTY So I was right. (She reads) Property of Moolah Studios...Hmmm This can get me off the hook! We've got of find out who was wearing this mask! 115 BIMBO But how can we do that while you're stuck in here? 116 SNUFFER (voice disguised as woman) Everybody out. 117 BETTY But I can't leave, I'm under arrest. 118 VACUUM Get out. 119 SNUFFER (disguised voice) Get the car boys... (regular voice) ...she'll lead us right to the necklace. 10/2/89 17 120 BETTY I don't like bustin' outa jail, Bimbo... But the police will thank us when we crack the case! 121 BIMBO Let's go! 122 SNUFFER Follow that car! EXT. DINER 123 BETTY Look Bimbo it's our old neighborhood ...and there's our old x-boss. Yoo-hoo! Diner Dan! 124 DINER DAN Betty?! Betty, is that you? 125 BE TTY (innocently) Yeah! We're... detectives nowadays...how's business? 126 DINER DAN Oh...great...just great...say Betty...you know, about what I said...well.. 127 STOP LIGHT Better get goin'. 128 BETTY See ya later, Dan! 10/2/89 18 129 DINER DAN But...but...aw...darn... MOVIOLA STUDIOS 130 GUARD HOUSE Hey, you can't come in here! 131 BETTY (reading) The real prop department. (in wonder) Oooooo...it's kinda spooky in here... 132 BIMBO (startled by mirrors) Yow! Ad lib a couple of Bimbo yells. Startled by Prop Man. 133 BETTY Yeeeek! 134 PROP MAN Lookin' for a prop? 135 BIMBO Well, no. Do you know anything about...? 136 PROP MAN Hey, I've been lookin for that! Where'd you find it? 10/2/89 19 137 BIMBO We think somebody stole it so they could frame Betty here. 138 PROP MAN Stole it? Nah, nobody but me ever comes in here and o'course that sweet little lady who brings me coffee. 139 BETTY What sweet little lady? 140 PROP MAN Now.... what's her name? Works for Lola DaVille. 141 BETTY You mean Miss Green? 142 PROP MAN Yeah, that's her! 143 BETTY Miss Green the secretary! - Of course! You She's figured out two stake out Lola's dressing room and I gotta who did it. call Sam! (As she runs off) Oh, Hurry! IN THE PHONE BOOTH 144 BETTY Hello, hello... Betty is excited, practically frantic...t 10/2/89 20 145 TELEPHONE That'll be fifteen, cents, please Officious and obnoxious. 146 BETTY Operator... The telephone never lets Betty finish. 147 TELEPHONE ...number please... 148 BETTY Operator get me... 149 TELEPHONE One moment please... 150 SAM SLADE (snoring...wakes up suddenly) Slade here. 151 BETTY Sam are you all right? 152 SAM SLADE Yeah, fine but what... 153 BETTY Sam, listen...Miss…..Green is behind the robbery! 10/2/89 21 154 SAM SLADE ...what! Well I'll be...where are you now Sam is Betty? thunderstruck...but quickly recovers. 155 BETTY Meet us right here at...Uh-oh. Betty sees Police snooping around... 156 SAM (through the phone) "Betty? Betty?!" 157 SAM SLADE Betty, are you there? 158 TELEPHONE Your party has departed sir. LOLA'S DRESSING ROOM 159 MISS GREEN (disguised sexy voice) Can I help you? 10/2/89 22 Bimbo is nonplussed by a real sexy starlet at first. 160 BIMBO Uh, detectives, ma'am. We're looking for Miss Green. Maybe you've seen her? Real mousy type, gray hair. 161 MISS GREEN Oh yes, she'll be right back. Come on in...you can wait in here if you like. 162 BETTY Ooops! Betty and Miss Green... 163 BETTY Ooof! …..collide 164 BE TTY She recognizes the infamous Miss Green. Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you ... (gasp!) Why, you're Miss Green 165 MISS GREEN (fiercely) The mousy one! 10/2/89 23 166 BETTY I'll take this - it doesn't match your wiq! ...grabbing the necklace... 167 MISS GREEN Gimme that, or I'll... ...threateningly... 168 NECKLACE Take it easy, will ya? Brave Betty 169 BETTY Hmph. You don't scare me, you ruthless ruffian, you! 170 MISS GREEN (angrily) Why, you little... 171 SAM SLADE Everybody freeze! 172 BIMBO Boy! Are we glad to see you! This thief was about to escape with Lola's diamond necklace. 10/2/89 24 173 SAM SLADE Going on the lam, eh? 174 You and your pals have done a great job. Better let me keep the diamond. 175 BETTY Hold it, Bimbo! Sam how did you know to ...to Sam come here? I never told you where we were. 176 SAM SLADE Well, it's like this... seein' how's you figured ...to Betty et al out about Greenie here... 177 BETTY You were afraid I woulda figured out about Betty realizes you. Sam is a villain. 178 BIMBO Yeah! (confused) Figured out what? 179 BETTY They're in it together and just wanted ...a little angry at somebody to frame for the crime. being the "patsy" 180 SAM SLADE Right! Now give me that diamond!! ...menacingly... 10/2/89 181 BETTY Ok, Sammy, if you insist... 25 ...sly resignation.... (she's got a trick up her sleeve) 182 SAM SLADE I'm almost sorry, kid...you're not a bad ...smugly... Sam detective...for a good lookin' dame. thinks he's won... Betty flashes diamond into sunlight... ...blinding the villains momentarily.. 183 BETTY Have a good-look yourself, wise-guy! 184 SAM SLADE Hey, yow! 185 MISS GREEN After them, you fool! ...enraged.... SPECIAL EFFECTS BUILDING 186 BIMBO Look, Betty! There's a door open... They're running... 187 BETTY Gasp! ...falling... 10/2/89 26 188 BIMBO Betty? Are you alright? 189 GUY IN GODZILLA COSTUME (screams) 190 BETTY Sure....let's find Koko and get out of here... 191 BIMBO There he is... ..oh-oh! 192 SAM SLADE Greenie, I see 'em! I can see Boop and that dog. 193 MISS GREEN Use your gun, you imbecile! 194 MOUSE Brazzzz! 195 MISS GREEN (grunts in rage) 196 MOUSE Missed me, ha! 197 SAM SLADE Come on out or I'll fill ya with lead. Sam grabs little airplane...only to fall off miniature building... 10/2/89 198 BETTY That nutsy-doopsy! Take this...you... That's what you are. 199 SAM SLADE Nobody makes a monkey outa Sam Slade. 200 MISS GREEN Sam! Don't waste your... ...bullets! 201 MOUSE (mimicking Miss Green) Don't waste your bullets! Don't waste your bullets ha! ha ! ha! 202 SAM SLADE Ha! Gotcha! Woops! 203 BETTY Koko! This way, c'mon! 27 Miss Green interrupted by Sam's wild shooting...last word said with anger and disgust... 10/2/89 28 BUSBY BERKELEY STAGE 204 BIMBO Thru here. 205 MAXWELL MOVIOLA ...in the grand manner of a director's director... Lights! ... Camera!..... Action!... And chorus girls! 206 MAXWELL MOVIOLA Now the boys! Okay boys get ready for your unicycle back flips! 207 BIMBO Uh-oh! Betty, catch. 10/2/89 29 208 BETTY I've got it. Athletic teamwork kind of acrobatic Ooop! Good work Koko. 209 MOUSE ASSISTANT That's isn't in the script! ...confused...flipping pages... 210 MAXWELL MOVIOLA I like it... I like it... it's my best work yet! ...taking all the credit... Plaintive acapela...making it up as she goes... 211 BETTY (sings) I'm just a bubble in trouble... They've got to be stopped... They want this diamond... Won't someone here pleease...call the cops. 10/2/89 30 212 SAM SLADE Yeah! ...excited... Oh, boy... ...then... Yeah, oaf! pratfall! to fish 213 BETTY (Bettyism for fish) Ooohh 214 MISS GREEN We did it! Triumph... 215 SAM SLADE We're rich! ...of evil... 216 SNUFFER Not so fast...Detective Slade...you and the lady...are under arrest! 217 LOLA DAVILLE Which is just what you deserve....you ungrateful baggage... (to necklace) ...c'mon baby...we're going home. 218 SNUFFER Guess I was wrong about Betty Boop....say, ...looking around where is she anyway? for Betty... 10/2/89 31 219 BETTY (dramatically) Thank goodness justice was served after all. Betty's big speech... When something like this happens it renews your faith in ... (interupted) 220 MAXWELL MOVIOLA Brilliant! Brilliant! Just perfect for my next movie. 221 BETTY Gee thanks, Mr. Moviola! I'd love to work with... 222 MAXWELL MOVIOLA ...extra dialogue to fade away… Not you! Her! I have been looking for a sultry silent type...for my next movie...20,000 Leaks UnderThe Sink. Come with me, my dear. We must screen test you immediately if not sooner. Those eyes.... Those lips... Can this be the face to launch a thousand ships...? 223 BIMBO Don't worry, Betty, your break will come... 224 BETTY Thanks, Bimbo...You're a real pal... 225 TELEGRAM BOY Is there a Miss Betty Boop in here? 10/2/89 32 226 BETTY Yes! I'm Betty Boop! Hello! ...calling out in response... 227 TELEGRAM BOY Telegram. Me-me-me-me. (In operatic tenor with occasional cracks) I bring a plea-from Diner Dan... to get you back there if he can stop... ...if you return he makes a vow to make it up to you somehow... (Diner Dan unison with Telegram Boy) 228 ...come back, Bet-ty! Think of the weepy aria in PAGLIACI 229 TELEGRAM BOP Will there be a reply, Miss Boop? 230 BETTY You bet there will. Come on boys. EPILOGUE 231 DINER DAN Two more, Koko! This way, please ...mispronounce Gentlemen...your cuisine will be prepared cuisine, quee-zeen shortly... 232 10/2/89 33 THE END BETTY Dan, I'm so glad you discovered that it's nicer to be nice to be people. 233 DINER DAN And I'm so glad yer back here at the diner - uh...at least until your big break in show biz, that is. 234 BETTY Well, like I always say, the best place to wait for your big break is with your friends. 235 DINER DAN (touched) Awww... 236 DEEP VOICED FROG Hey! Where's my coffee? Where's my tea? 237 CHORUS But most of all where's Betty? musical BETTY #3 (singing in a melodramatic, sentimental tone) Category:Article stubs